


Tethered

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Depressed Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e17 Unity, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean deals with the revelation that Chuck said about Cas. 15x17 coda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 29 prompt: fragile (ficlet) | 15x17 coda, sort of. destiel | ~370 words

Dean could barely hear anything over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

It reverberated in his ears, fast and loud and infuriating. He wished that the gun in his hand could’ve _done_ something, could’ve killed Chuck with a simple pull of the trigger.

None of it mattered anymore.

Dean had failed. He had failed to snap out of Chuck’s trance, hell, he had _fallen_ for it all—when had he _ever_ believed that having someone die for him was okay? Especially someone who was family? Maybe worse—Dean had almost _shot_ Sam to get Jack to be the bomb. The bomb that was all a lie. All part of some bigger scheme, like it always was.

And now Dean had faced the consequences. He sat, head in his hands, his shoulder burning. The pain wasn’t physical, but it was _real_. Cas was _real_. Cas had been real, and Dean hadn’t believed him. He had wanted to. His stomach twisted. Dean had _wanted_ to, more than anything.

It wasn’t until god— _god_ —had said it out loud. Cas was different. Every other Cas in every other universe had left Dean. Permanently. But Cas…oh, Cas had chosen to stay. Even if it had seemed like all he did was leave, Dean realized now that Cas had chosen to _stay_. He always, _always_ came back. Even if he shouldn’t have, even if Dean had done too much wrong to make it right again. But now—

Distantly, Dean heard himself sob. It was almost like someone else was crying, because he didn’t feel like he was there at all. The floor, the wall he sat against, the fingers in his hair, none of it was real. Just the searing pain in his shoulder; a tether keeping him here. He knew it was the hope that Cas would come back. The fragile, tiny thing living inside him that thought that he _had_ to come back. Because—because he always did. 

Because what he had with Cas was the only thing that was real. Because Dean hadn’t—Dean hadn’t told him yet. He hadn’t told Cas that he felt it too, that he felt their bond, damn it—their _profound bond_ —stronger than anything he had ever felt before. 

And now he knew why. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know.  
> i'm sorry  
> yell at me on tumblr @rambleoncas


End file.
